Listen
''Listen ''é o quarto episódio da oitava temporada da Série Nova de Doctor Who. Ele explorou uma teoria proposta pelo Doctor baseada em experiências passadas, levando a algumas descobertas de sua infância. Sinopse O que assusta o grande homem velho do tempo? Que horrores se escondem debaixo da cama? Fantasmas do passado e do futuro aparecem na vida do Doctor e Clara: um zelador aterrorizado em um orfanato, o último homem de pé no universo, e um menino que não quer se juntar ao exército. Enredo A ser adicionado Elenco * The Doctor - Peter Capaldi * Clara Oswald - Jenna Coleman * Danny Pink/Orson Pink - Samuel Anderson * Rupert Pink - Remi Gooding * Reg - Robert Goodman * Figure - Kiran Shah Equipe A ser adicionado Referências The Doctor *Os Gallifreyanos adultos que visitaram o jovem Doctor no celeiro estavam céticos em relação a ele se juntar à Academia, e tornar-se um Time Lord. *Clara tem afetado a linha do tempo do Doctor desde sua infância. *O Primeiro Doctor tinha cabelo escuro enquanto criança. *O Doctor em sua infância não queria que os outros meninos o ouvissem chorar, então dormia no celeiro. Indivíduos *Clara diz que nunca esteve em Gloucester. *Courtney é uma aluna de Clara e Danny. *O verdadeiro nome de Danny é Rupert. Como criança, na década de 1990, ele viveu no West Country Children's Home, em Gloucester. *Rupert Pink brinca com soldados de plástico de brinquedo. *Danny cavou vinte e três poços como soldado. *Coronel Orson Pink é o primeiro ser humano registrado a viajar no tempo, em cerca de cem anos após a década de 2010. Ele é sugerido como um sobrinho-neto de Clara Oswald e Danny Pink. *Clara pergunta se levá-la de volta para seu passado recente quebra alguma Lei do Tempo. *Clara se conecta a Interface Telepática da TARDIS, primeiro para recuperar informações de seu pesadelo, e depois pilotar a TARDIS. Referências Culturais do Mundo Real *Ao ver-se, Clara diz: "Isso é realmente como o meu cabelo parece de costas?", Citando Hermione Granger durante uma cena de Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban. *O Doctor se refere a série de livros Onde Está Wally? Notas da História *Além de imagens de arquivo, e dublês de corpo/voz, este episódio marca a primeira vez em anos que o Primeiro Doctor aparece em um episódio da série, como também sendo interpretado por um ator diferente (ele agora já foi interpretado por três diferentes atores). Também marca a primeira instância em que o Doctor foi retratado como uma criança na série televisiva. *Samuel Anderson também aparece como Orson Pink, apesar de ser creditado apenas como Danny, tanto no episódio como na Radio Times. Audiência *4.8 milhões (preliminar) http://www.doctorwhonews.net/2014/09/listen-overnight-viewing-figures.html Listen - Overnight Viewing Figures locações de Filmagens *The Rest, Porthcawl *Mimosa Kitchen & Bar, Mermaid Quay *Bute Park, N Rd. *Whitchurch, Cardiff Erros de Produção A ser adicionado Continuidade *O encontro de Clara com o Doctor enquanto uma jovem criança marca a segunda vez que uma versão dela conheceu sua encarnação original, sendo este o primeiro da perspectiva dele. Um de seus ecos criados depois que ela entrou na corrente do tempo do Doctor tinha encontrado o Primeiro Doctor mais velho, sugerindo qual TARDIS roubar para escapar de Gallifrey. (TV: The Name of the Doctor) *O celeiro que o jovem Doctor procura abrigo é o mesmo que o War Doctor vai para acionar o Momento. Tornou-se o lugar que ele sempre sempre ia quando tinha problemas, e ele voltou lá por sentimentalismo. (TV: The Day of the Doctor, ''TV:Hell Bent) *O Doctor usa mais uma vez giz. (TV: ''Deep Breath, Into the Dalek, Robot of Sherwood) *O Doctor já tinha anteriormente visitado o fim do universo. (TV: Utopia) *O Décimo Segundo Doctor usou o papel psíquico (PROSA: World Game, TV: The End of the World e adiante) para entrar no orfanato. *O Doctor usa controle mental (TV:The War Machines, entre outros) para fazer Rupert Pink dormir e embaralhar sua memória sobre o encontro deles, somente pressionando os dedos em suas têmporas. *Apesar do relato sobre Orson Pink ser um pioneiro da viagem no tempo no século 22, TV: The Talons of Weng-Chiang sugere que a viagem no tempo ainda era experimental na Terra no século 51. *O Doctor encontra Orson Pink graças a um rastro deixado por Clara Oswald nos circuitos telepáticos da TARDIS. (TV: Frontier in Space, entre outros) *Tirando situações da TARDIS, Clara se torna a quinta companion (conhecida) a ver ou se encontrar consigo mesma no passado ou no futuro. As outras quatro são: Jo Grant (TV: Day of the Daleks), Rose Tyler (TV: Father's Day), Amy Pond (TV: The Hungry Earth/''Cold Blood; ''The Big Bang), e Rory Williams (The Hungry Earth and Time). *O Décimo Segundo Doctor, ao acordar na TARDIS, menciona "Sontarans corrompendo o curso da história humana" para Orson Pink, repetindo suas primeiras palavras como Quarto Doctor. (TV: Robot) *O Doctor cita mais uma vez suas habilidades como pai. Fontes en:Listen (TV story) Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios da Série Nova Categoria:Episódios da 8ª Temporada